slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разработка игры/2014
2014 Декабрь 30 декабря Мы только что провели 5 минут, пытаясь выяснить, где находятся наши слаймы в сцене, пока не вспомнили, что прошлой ночью дали им возможность исчезать. Источник. Я не хочу забегать вперёд, но считаю, что мы делаем *ЛУЧШУЮ* игру о слаймоводах всех времён. Источник. 29 декабря 'Как я должен заставить слайма шевелить задом? У них даже зада нет... или есть?' - Майк задаёт мне серьезный вопрос разработчика. #SlimeRancher Источник. 23 декабря Ответ на вопрос "Будет ли продаваться игра в Steam?": Таков план. Источник. 10 декабря Сегодня мы выходим из нашего "протомира', который мы использовали для Slime Rancher, и я распахиваю землю в реальном. Чувствую себя исследователем. Источник. 7 декабря Ответ на вопрос "Какую бизнес-модель будет использовать Slime Rancher?": Текущий план - это пойти старым, проверенным путём продаж игры. Ничего особенного или бесплатного. Источник. 5 декабря Я часто замечаю, что сижу с широкой глупой улыбкой во время тестирования Slime Rancher. Думаю, что из этого получится что-то особенное. Источник. 2 декабря Моя половина офиса @monomipark. 300px|center Источник. Ноябрь 20 ноября center the horror…. the horror… Источник. Сегодня работаем над рад-слаймами. Чтобы получить правильные ощущения, компания отправляет одного сотрудника в Чернобыль для исследований. Поздравляю, Mike! Источник. 17 ноября Работаю над артом Slime Rancher в Maya. Гигантская макаронина подтверждена? Банан для масштаба. 300px|center Источник. 13 ноября Анонс игры Slime Rancher. Ответ на вопрос "Когда вы собираетесь сделать видео геймплея?": Оно будет немного позже. Сейчас мы с трудом можем найти хоть какого-нибудь слайма, сидящего на месте достаточно долго для фото, не говоря уже о съёмках в кино. И даже не заставляйте меня начинать рассказывать о том, как хорошо они запоминают свои роли... Источник. Ответ на вопрос "Какой язык программирования вы использовали для создания игры? К какому визуальному стилю вы бы отнесли игру и какой, вы надеетесь, она станет?": Игра построена на Unity, и мы пишем на C#. Мы ещё расскажем больше об этом позже. На данный момент я могу сказать, что игра визуально склизкая, но я надеюсь, что она станет значительно более склизкой перед выходом. Источник. С огромным удовольствием анонсирую нашу новую игровую компанию Monomi Park и нашу первую игру... SLIME RANCHER Источник. 10 ноября Жениться на ней? 'Давайте сделаем это.' Уйти с работы, начать новое дело? 'Где ставить подпись?' Создание персонажа для игры: *обливается потом, руки дрожат* Источник. Сегодня мы получили рабочее хранилище на Ранчо. В силосе (хранилище) вы можете хранить обычные предметы: фрукты, овощи, кур, слаймов и плорт. Источник. 7 ноября Догадываюсь, что понял, как делать веб-сайт, занимаясь этим ровно два раза: портфолио, чтобы получить работу в сфере игр, и теперь сайт для своей компании; оба чудесны. Источник. Октябрь 31 октября Коллега: Если я откорректирую вращение по оси z у Луны, мы сможем лицезреть физику, схожую с настоящей солнечной системой. Я: Круто, возможно, у неё будет лицо. Источник. 29 октября Лог разработки: Создана огромная яма. Добавлено сто слаймов. Они начали голодать и выползать. Добавлены куры. Эпидемия злых слаймов. Я умер. Источник. 28 октября Сегодняшний прогресс в разработке: каменные слаймы стали более каменными, сделал пещеру, в которой часто умирал, ты можешь бесконечно летать, прижимая к себе слайма. Исправлю это. Возможно. Источник. 26 октября Надеюсь, люди считают слаймов настолько же классными, какими их считаю я. Потому что, похоже, их будет много в моей следующей игре. Источник. 21 октября Вещи, которые я сегодня сделал: сделал кур, цыплят и петухов, сделал гнилые версии фруктов и овощей, сделал грядки не похожими на фекалии динозавра. Источник. 17 октября Прямо сейчас моделирую морковки для своей игры. Горячие новости: морковки ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНЫ. Обсуждаются другие овощи. Дальше больше. #gamedev Источник. 15 октября Вот-вот собираюсь анонсировать компанию и всё прочее. Сильно взволнован. Источник. Август 27 августа Получил отвратительный артефакт с тенями в Unity и внезапно... очередной трифорс. Теневой трифорс. 300px|center Источник. 22 августа Ты знаешь, что твоя игра хорошая, потому что среди её текстур ландшафта есть одна под названием 'посыпка.png' Источник. 'Похоже, что розовые слаймы не лоботомируются ежесе...' - моя любимая фраза при работе над проектом всю неделю. Источник. 15 августа Игра продолжает совершенствоваться. Собираюсь вскоре сформировать настоящую компанию вместе с новым коллегой (ух!). Впереди ждут приключения. Источник. 12 августа Разделял полигоны, как вдруг внезапный трифорс. 300px|center Источник. 7 августа Я всегда делал действительно низкополигональные детали для игр, поэтому сейчас я приближаю вещи к 2004. Скругляю, как будто мне всё равно. 300px|center Источник. Всё ещё очень низкополигонально по сегодняшним стандартам, но я рад, что детали уже размыты. Готовьтесь к большому количеству круглых объектов и штук. Источник. Июль 9 июля О мой буль, ребята, моя игра действительно надвигается. Функциональный прототип будет готов к концу недели. #glorp #glorp #glorp Источник. 4 июля Вкратце о моей игре: http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1oes499q81rsumido6_r1_250.gif Источник. Июнь 26 июня Добавил наконец-то эмоции персонажам в своей игре, и теперь они ОЖИЛИ. Забавно, как небольшие детали создают огромные вещи. #gamedev Источник. Май 30 мая Поставил Maya LT. Интеграция с Unity - это именно то, чего я и ожидал. Могу рекомендовать. Источник. 28 мая Мозаика из вещей, которые вдохновляли какие-то аспекты геймплея, арта, истории или темы в моей следующей игре: 300px|center Источник. Источник 2. 22 мая Собирался официально зарегистрировать имя своей компании и, к сожалению, обнаружил, что оно уже занято: http://www.gamefaqs.com/company/124028-the-funny-new-top-game-play-company-best-free-1-addicting Источник. Апрель 30 апреля Хорошо, мой прототип отныне технически зовётся "игрой". Есть задача, счёт, и она действительно работает. Может, я пойду спать.#gamedev Источник. Вы можете сыграть в мою игру в демо-киосках Best Buy во время E3 недели. Best Buy - кирпичный магазин, продающий электронику. Источник. 17 апреля Моя следующая игра будет иметь множественную внутриигровую рекламу дезодоранта Axe. Но не думайте, что я "продался". Я ни с кем не договаривался. Источник. Февраль 21 февраля Рисую слаймов и попиваю кофе. Отличное начало пятницы. Источник. 13 февраля Для тех, кто интересовался, моя следующая игра будет не чем-то типа Spiral Knights. Источник. 10 февраля Я продолжаю изучать #unity3d. Господи, если бы эта штука существовала в то время, когда я был ребёнком, думаю, моё детство сильно отличалось бы. Источник. 9 февраля Сейчас я изучаю Unity и занимаюсь дизайном новой игры. Ищу программиста в напарники, так что, если знаете такого, попросите связаться со мной! Источник. 7 февраля Лучшие монстры всех времён в порядке значимости: #Слаймы #Мимики #Големы #Люди-ящеры #Самураи-нежить Источник. 6 февраля Я сделал макет экрана визуализации игры, над которой работаю, и теперь очень мечтаю о том, чтобы появилась волшебная палочка и сделала его реальным. Пожалуйста? Источник. Январь 23 января Nick публикует открытое письмо, в котором ищет единомышленников для создания новых игр: Now im here I’ve recently written far too many goodbye emails and posts for my liking. So it’s refreshing that this one is more of a greeting. Hello. My name is Nick Popovich. I design video games. For some eight years or so I worked at Three Rings making cool stuff with even cooler people. The biggest and coolest thing I made was a game called Spiral Knights. Play it. It’s a fun game. The game did well for us; a lot of folks played it and I saw a lot of fan art and creations that made me very happy. I got an award for design at GDC. I traveled and met all kinds of new people, many of whom played the game and got to personally talk to me about it. To those people: I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but ‘what is your least favorite thing about the game?’ is really my favorite question to ask. Then it came time to make something new. And as I thought about that and how I put so much of myself into Spiral Knights and how I was bound to do the same with the next game because that’s just what you need to to do, I knew I had to strike out on my own. It was a hard decision, but the timing was right. So here I am. I have joined the independent game scene and I’m ready to get to work. I have some designs ready and I’m learning Unity. I want to create again. I want to make weird stuff. I want to build new worlds for curious explorers. But more than anything I want to collaborate again with smart, creative people. So I guess that’s where you come in. If you’re a talented developer reading this and would like to collaborate, hit me up. I’d love to hear from you. My email is in an image below. Or contact me on twitter: @nickpopovich If you enjoyed Spiral Knights or are interested in what I cook up next, follow me on twitter and watch this space. I’ll be posting updates here and there primarily. Please tell your friends, their relatives and their cats with computer skills to do the same. I very much look forward to creating something for you all again. Источник. Категория:Об игре